Prankster's Paradise
Prankster's Paradise is a world featured prominently in "The Journey" and "The Fantasmic Dreamtime", and is based on the Disney film "Pinocchio". Settings and Areas This world is divided into several settings for its various campaigns. The first setting is of a small, unnamed village in Italy. It is here where Geppetto's Workshop is located where he makes his toys and clocks. It is also where Pinocchio was made and brought to life by The Blue Fairy. Geppetto's Workshop is located in the center of the town, and is the home of Pinocchio's friends and family. It is first viewed as a simple shop of a woodcarver, but then it is revealed to be also the home of Geppetto. The shop is filled with several elaborate clocks and toys. There are also various other creations in the shop including candle holders, ceramic figures, and mugs. An occasional location in the village is the traveling Theatre Caravan of Stromboli, the puppeteer. The caravan is usually where he holds his nightly puppet shows for audiences to see, and also serves as his home to sleep in for other nights. The Red Lobster Inn is a bar found on the outskirts of the village close to the wharf, and it is where Honest John and Gideon meet The Coachman who gives them his offer to bring him "stupid little boys" (like Pinocchio) to take to Pleasure Island. It is apparent that the bar is smoked in regularly since it appears smoky when the inside is shown for the first time and the 3 villains are all seen smoking (Honest John and Gideon both have cigars while The Coachman has a pipe). Although the establishment is called the Red Lobster Inn, it is not indicated in the movie whether anyone stayed there or not. The main setting of this world is on Pleasure Island, the beginning area, the Amusement Park is a large theme park with a few towers, a Ferris wheel and a carousel. A roller-coaster track is also present, encompassing the entire area. A path leads to the Windup Way, a long path that features some displays from the circus, including dancing marionettes and the large face of a clown whose eyes follow you. There is also a large room with another carousel with various animals, a rippling path and finally a large room leading to the Circus. This area is a round room with bleachers and three trampolines in the middle with some trapeze swings hanging from the ceiling. Another path beyond the circus is the Promontory, that is a short path viewing and leading into the ocean, along this path there is a closed-in area with steps and water puddles. Beyond this is the Ocean Floor, a large sandy area under the sea with rocks stacking on top of each other and whirlpools that lead to other areas. The final area is the Ocean Depths, leading to a dark and gloomy section of the ocean that only leads to the area where Mickey battles the Chill Clawbster. The last campaign area of Prankster's Paradise is set inside Monstro the Whale, where many of the areas are Monstro's digestive system. Story The Journey A Year of Misery The Fantasmic Dreamtime Characters Pinocchio_(Puppet)_KH3D.png|Pinocchio Geppetto_KH3D.png|Geppetto Jiminy Cricket KH3D.png|Jiminy Cricket Bluefairy.png|The Blue Fairy Disneyfigaro.jpg|Figaro Cleo_KH.png|Cleo Pinocchio-pinocchio-4970632-960-720.jpg|Lampwick Honest John.jpg|Honest John Worthington Foulfellow Gideon.jpg|Gideon Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli Coachman Barker.jpg|Coachman Barker Monstro the Whale.jpg|Monstro the Whale Emperor of the Night.jpg|The Emperor of the Night - the Great Evil shard hiding out on this world Character Design While investigating the mystery of Pleasure Island, the heroes and villains change their forms into circus/festival entertainer costumes in order to blend in and not get suspected by the Coachman. Here, Mickey and Pete are dressed as ringmasters/attraction barkers, Donald is dressed as an animal trainer, Goofy is a circus clown, the Sailor Scouts are acrobats and comedians, and Pluto wears a clown ruff and pointed cap. the circus.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a Ringmaster $T2eC16FHJGoE9nuQeV9eBRTnr-W0wg~~60_35.JPG|Donald Duck as a snake charmer fct_8bd50f8da18927b.jpg|Goofy as a clown petes-silly-sideshow.jpg|Pete as a carnival barker Sloc1021.jpg|Iago as a doppelganger of Pinocchio, used to trick Mickey into looking the other way wonder-dog-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Pluto as a trained circus dog Nlm048.jpg|Genie as an Italian Clown Enemies Darkhearts The Darkheart species found in the normal version of this world include the usual Shadow Demon and Soldier troops, the uncommon Air Soldiers patrolling the skies for victims to snatch, flocks of color-musical Elementals protecting their assigned regiments through magic attacks, Shadow Apes standing guard at unexpected places throughout Pleasure Island, Barrel Spiders creeping around the wreckage of lost ships swallowed by Monstro, and undead droves of Search Ghosts wandering aimlessely for souls to drain of life/heart energy. The primary boss of this world is the Parasite Cage, the true form of the Coachman which he assumes to steal the heart of Monstro and the donkey children in order to become all powerful. Nightmares The Nightmare species in the Dream-version of this world include flocks of Dhampyr Bats in the caves, Juggle Pups and Jestaghouls patrolling the streets of Pleasure Island, and schools of Fin Fatales and Sea-Horse Steeds swarming the open seas. The main boss of this world is the Clawbster, an elemental-magic using lobster summoned by the Coachman to prevent Pinocchio from escaping the island alive before the curse is completed. The Clawbster changes from Char to Chill at will in order to use either fire or ice magic at its enemies. Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons Stealth_Soldier_KHFM.png|Stealth Soldiers Air_Soldier_KH.png|Air Soldiers Coachman's Minions.jpg|Coachman's Minions Carrier_Ghost_KHD.png|Carrier Ghosts Search_Ghost_KHFM.png|Search Wraiths Phantom Shadow.png|Phantom Shadows Barrel_Spider_KH.png|Barrel Spiders Parasite_Cage_KH.png|The first Parasite Cage Parasite_Cage_KHFM.png|The second Parasite Cage Dhampyr Bat.png|Dhampyr Bat Jestaghoul.png|Jestaghoul Juggle Pups.png|Juggle Pups (ignore the Sora faces on the dice) Ghostaboo.png|Ghostaboos Fin Fatale.png|Fin Fatale Sea-Horse Blaze.png|Sea Horse Blaze Category:Worlds